The Sinner Returns To His Cherry Blossom
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: She loves him with all her heart, now she'll get a chance to express that love with him


Note: I claim no copyright whatsoever, all rights go to respective owners

"I'll See you soon" Those were the last words he said to her, those four words kept repeating in her head it had been over two years now since he said those words to her. Two years since the only man she had ever truly loved had left to atone for what he had done. For the first time she actually saw that he cared in his eyes for once they weren't cold. Sakura would always love Sasuke no matter what he had done in the past.

It was just another day for Sakura Haruno as she walked through the Konoha streets, along the way she ran into Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh Hey Sakura" Naruto said with his smile gleaming

"Hey Naruto, hey Hinata, aren't you happy today Naruto" Sakura said

"Thats because something great has happened Sakura tell her Hinata" Naruto said putting his arm around Hinata

"Well um... you see... I'm pregnant" Hinata said blushing

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you Hinata" Sakura said smiling hugging Hinata

"I can't believe it I'm gonna be a dad" Naruto said jumping around as happy as he could be

"This calls for a celebration" Sakura said envious of Hinata

"Right ichiraku's it is then" Naruto said

"Alright alright calm down baka" Sakura said as they walked down to Ichiraku's where since it was a special occasion they had a free buffet and also that Naruto was their number one customer.

It was 10:00 and by then everyone was ready to head home. Sakura said her goodbyes to Naruto and Hinata. One the way home she became lost in her thoughts.

"I guess if I'm being honest with myself I'm kinda jealous of Hinata I mean everyone else has someone Hinata has Naruto, Ino has Sai, even Temari has Shikamaru and soon they'll be having their own families and where does that leave me" Sakura thought to herself

She finally reached her house and wandered over to her bed and picked up the picture of team seven she had always looked at so many times before when she missed Sasuke and hugged the picture close. She then started to stroke Sasuke face in the picture and wished so desperately that he would smile when they met again.

"I just wish I could see him smile again" Sakura said

when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You might just get that chance" a figure in the shadows said to Sakura.

Sakura flung around startled when she saw the figure step out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Sasuke. His appearance had changed his hair had grown longer, he must have had arm surgery because he had his left arm back although it was covered in bandages. Sakura didn't even hesitate she embraced Sasuke as he returned the embrace to her surprise. They both sat on the bed and Sasuke told her of all the place he had visited he had been all around the world.

"But Sakura I missed this place and I missed a certain person from this village" Sasuke said, Sakura could hardly believe what she was hearing Sasuke the cold hearted Uchiha had missed someone

"And Sakura even though you can be annoying at times, you're the only women who has ever cared about me, never lost hope, and has loved me for longer than I could remember, you never left my thoughts even for a second it was then that I realized that I didn't wanna spend so much time away from you Sakura and that... I love you Sakura and will you marry-" Sasuke was cutoff by Sakura landing a passionate kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Yes Sasuke a thousand times yes" She said with joy in between kissing him as Sasuke returned her kisses.

The two locked lips and soon it became very heated as the two exchanged saliva and their tongue wrestled for domination. Sasuke started slipping off Sakura's top making her blush heavily exposing her large 38 double D breasts beneath her cherry blossom colored bra as Sakura took off Sasuke vest exposing his rock hard abs and well toned chest. Sakura traced her finger along Sasuke's abs and felt his upper pectoral muscles making very aroused. Sasuke then started planting light kisses on Sakuras neck making Sakura moan out loud while unclasping Sakura's bra. When Sasuke tossed Sakuras bra on the floor she pulled away and tried to cover her breasts still blushing.

Sasuke lifted her arms gently away and smiled as he place his mouth around the right nipple and swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it as Sakura gasped in ecstasy as he rubbed the other nipple with his other hand. Sakura was loving every second of it she felt the heat raise to her face and spread through her whole body as she moaned more to Sasuke's touch, she never expected him to be so gentle. Sasuke then switched breasts as Sakura rubbed up and down Sasuke back and playing with the back of his hair. Sakura then pulled away planted a short kiss on his lips and started to kiss down his chest when he pushed her down gently and took off her skirt. Sakura was shocked and blushing more then ever as Sasuke stared at her panties just waiting to be taken off by him he rubbed Sakuras womanhood over her panties, making Sakura feel a tingle in her spine making her moan silently. Sasuke slipped off her panties exposing her pure untouched womanhood he lowered himself down so his nose gently rubbed her woman. Then licked it ever so gently at first then plunging he tongue inside making Sakura arch her back up she couldn't help but moan and play with Sasuke's hair.

Sakura let out moans of ecstasy not even bothering to keep them back as Sasuke's tongue explored the walls of her womanhood rubbing her clitoris with his fingers. It wasn't long before Sasuke had his whole tongue inside her tasting her bitter sweetness while taking in the scent of her womanhood while also listening to Sakuras lustful and passionate moans it made him proud that he could make her feel such pleasure. Sakura felt her walls tightening up as more extreme waves of pleasure crash onto her as Sasuke play with her clit more and more while his tongue pleasured her womanhood. Sakura let out a huge moan as she climaxed all over Sasuke's tongue, Sasuke licked up her fluids, Sakura lay on the bed panting and blushing from feeling such pleasure from him.

Before Sasuke could get on top of Sakura she pushed him down.

"Now its your turn" Sakura said as she undid Sasuke's pants making him blush just slightly

She could clearly see an outline of his erect manhood through his boxers, she reached inside his boxers and grab hold of his huge manhood the size of it even surprised her. Sakura pulled down Sasuke's boxers and gave a light little lick to the tip and could hear a small groan of pleasure escape from Sasuke's mouth making Sakura smile seductively as she lowered her mouth onto Sasuke's erect manhood. Sasuke loved the feel of her warm mouth engulfing him as she sucked on him up and down, she wrapped her tongue around him as well. Sasuke groaned with pleasure silently, she started breathing heavily as Sakura's head bobbed up and down faster stroking his manhood with her hand mouth as he let out a loud groan of pleasure as he shot pre cum into her mouth. Sakura pulled off and swallowed all of Sasuke's fluids.

Sasuke then wasting no time got on top of Sakura and smiled happily at her while rubbing her blushing cheek.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked reassuring her

"Yes Sasuke this had been my dream ever since the minute I laid eyes on you" Sakura said smiling also rubbing Sasuke's face

Sasuke smiled as he gently pushed inside Sakuras womanhood breaking the walls of her virginity. Just as Sasuke pushed his way in and Sakura let out a wail of pain, Sasuke then kissed Sakura letting her pain escape into his mouth as he wiped the tears away. Sasuke waited for a minute then started thrusting into Sakura where her pain was now replaced by pleasure, Sasuke and Sakura were now locking lips and locking tongue with each other as Sasuke thrusted into Sakura harder and faster. Sasuke started kissing Sakura's neck as he thrusted into her, leaving marks on Sakura's neck however Sakura didn't care it felt like pain and pleasure making her body heat up and feel as if it was on a passionate fire. Sakura pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss as he thrust inside her letting her moans escape into his mouth as he breathed heavily into her mouth.

Sasuke then sat up bringing Sakura with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist still thrusting into her as she was as close to him as possible, their bodies were pressed together they felt each others heat and felt each other sweat as they made passionate love. Sasuke could feel himself getting close as he could tell so was Sakura as she was letting out louder moans and could feel her walls tightening around him and as he gave harder and faster thrusts they pulled each other in for a final kiss before they felt their climaxes approaching quickly.

"I love you!" They both said in unison as they both climaxed inside. Sakura could feel Sasuke's seed inside her and could tell that she would finally have her dream to have a family with the man she had loved for years and now he would be apart of it forever. They both lay there sweating, breathing heavily, and curling up together as Sakura lay her head on his chest and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair as she nuzzled up to his neck.

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke said smiling to her

"I love you too Sasuke, always and forever" Sakura said

As they both were descending into sleep they both kissed each other goodnight as fell asleep.


End file.
